Truth or Dare Avengers
by YuriLover1224
Summary: I looked it over and see that I gotta make a couple of changes so i'll be taking it down when my laptop gets fix.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfette: Hello and welcome to my new story, Truth or Dare Avengers!**

**Neko: Why are you making a new story you haven't finish you other ones.**

**Wolfette: Well if you must know this stupid plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Neko: Murder the plot bunny then!**

**Wolfette: NO! Don't kill Taco!**

**Neko: Taco? Who is Taco?**

**Wolfette: It the plots bunny's name **

**Neko:*face palm*that's why it won't leave you alone**

**Wolfette: You're just mad cause I have one and you don't**

**Neko: I think I'm a sister to an idiot**

**Wolfette: Shut it**

**James: Who's she?**

**Wolfette: *jumps up*ahhhh! How did you get here?**

**Neko: Didn't mom and dad give you "the talk"**

**Wolfette: Not what I meant and just answer his question**

**Neko: I'm her assistant and older sister**

**James: Ohh**

**Wolfette: Anyway this story you could make up truth and dares for our young avengers**

**James: WAIT! What when did we agree to this**

**Neko: Last Tuesday**

**Torunn: No we didn't**

**Wolfette: Yes yall did see*holds up contract*you all wrote your names here**

**James: I do not remember signing that**

**Torunn: Same here I don't remember signing anything last Tuesday**

**Azari: Me too**

**Hawkeye: Same here**

**Pym: Me too**

**Neko: Well here are your signatures so you can't do anything about it anymore**

**Wolfette: hope I get some truths and dares for these annoying avengers who won't stop whining**

**Torunn: Asguardians don't whine*takes out her sword***

**Wolfette: Oh munk Bye!*runs***

**Pym: Bye hope to hear from yall soon.**

**Neko: My dear sister doesn't own Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow.**

**Wolfette: HELP ME!*RUNS***

**James: Send the truths and dares through PMs please.**

**Neko: or at least try 2**


	2. Let the dares begin!

Wolfettegirl11: *I walk on stage*Hello and welcome to Truth or Dare Avengers, I'm your host, Wolfettegirl11 but please call me Takkai *I bows*

Neko: *Demongirl13 walks behind me and smacks my upside down the head*stop bowing idiot and be greatful, I got them to come. Oh and I'm her assistant and older sister, Neko.

Wolfettegirl11: Owe…*rubs my head*Anyway welcome our special guest the Young Avengers! First up the Leader and son of Captain America and Black Widow, James Roger!

James:*walks on stage*Hey Takkai, Neko*fan girls start screaming, he takes a seat*how's it going?

Wolfettegirl11: Good thank you anyway next up daughter of Thor, Torunn!

Torunn: *walks on stage*Hello Neko, Takkai*sits down next to James*

Wolfettegirl11: Hello Torunn, next Young Avenger, the bad boy and son of Hawkeye, Francis or Hawkeye

Hawkeye:*walks on stage, winking and waving at the fan girls as they start scream, he sits next to Torunn*Hey people

Neko: Next up son of Giant-man and Wasp, Henry Pym!

Pym:*fan girls start screaming* Hey guys good to be here*takes a seat next to James*

Neko: Last but Not Least son of the Black Panther, Azari!

Azari: *walks on stage' people scream and awe at his tattoos*hey guys*takes a seat next to Pym*

Wolfettegirl11: Since now all are here let's began! Hawkeye **Melfy **dares you too*burst out laughing*kiss James*everyone bursts out laughing*

Hawkeye: *his eyes widen*what! NO! I am not going to kiss him!

James: *his eyes also widen*Why do I have to suffer? It's his dare!

Neko: *smirks and looks at me nodding at them and goes behind Hawkeye*

Wolfettegirl11: *stops laughing and smirks evilly goes behind James, mouths 1...2...3! we push them together and their lips meet*

James: *his eyes widen and pushes Hawkeye away*dude gross*spits on the ground*

Hawkeye: *spits and looks at me and Neko, glaring* I am going to kill you two

Wolfettegirl11: *smirks and pulls out a bow and arrow* Try and kill me I am the Ultimate Weapon and my mother is Artemis! So bring it!

Neko: *chuckles then suddenly frowns* be right back*black smoke appears around her and then both disappear*

Wolfettegirl11: *stares at Hawkeye then at the spot Neko was at*Watch it Francis anyway next is a truth from my cousin, asking Azari; why do you always follow Tony's orders? I mean your dad always or usually argues with him?

Azari: well since he is our only guardian and father figure. I thought if we follow his orders, it would be easier for him.

Wolfettegirl11: Nice answer anyway next is a dare for James from **AwesomeDude94**; you have to paint Iron Man's armor pink*hands you pink paint bucket and a paint brush*here you go

James: *sighs and takes the items and does the dare*

*10 minutes later*

James: *sighs in relief* done now where my coke is?

Wolfettegirl11: *finishes a coke and throws it at a fan girl*she drank it*faints as James looked at her*

Torunn: Oh wow*rolls her eyes*

Wolfettegirl11: *smirks* next is a truth for Torunn from **Demonwerewolf **; Torunn who do you like the most? James or Hawkeye?

Torunn: *blushes as everyone looks at her eager for the answer* I'm not saying

Wolfettegirl11: *smirks and taunts* Come on! I thought asguardians didn't blush and aren't afraid of anything!

Torunn: *growls and picks up sword, she throws it at me* Try to say that again an I won't miss

Wolfettegirl11: *barely dodges the sword but still grinning, my wolf ears twitching*then tell us who do you like?

Torunn: *blushes a bit and summons her sword back to her side. She sighs and grips the hilt tightly*It's true I do think Hawkeye is hot*HawkeyeXTorunn fans scream (Hawkeye: Thank you beautiful)* but I also think James is hot and sweet*JamesXTorunn fans scream (James smirks)*

Wolfettegirl11: YES!*James and Torunn look at me strangely, sheepishly smiles*what? I totally ship you two. My friend even came up a name for yall but I forgot it and plus I even have a story about you two*chuckles evilly*thought you get tortured.

James: *stares at me weirdly*Okay now I'm semi… wait we get tortured!?

Wolfettegirl11: Not now*looks at Torunn*so continue

Torunn: *backs away from me, mutters*okay scary*takes a deep breath*both of them are handsome*crowd screams, James and Hawkeye grin*but I like…..*there big explosions, Neko suddenly appears through a portal with a giant fox,Kyuubi snarling at her*

Wolfettegirl11: NEKO!

Neko: *ignores me and growls back at Kyuubi, starts fighting*

Kyubbi: *growls and lunges at her snarling and swipes at her*HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! I AM THE KING OF FOXES!

Me: *sighs and looks at the Avengers and audience* this may take a while so sit down*looks back at Neko*what did you do?

Neko: I…*grunts as she gets hit by a fireball*just said a fox is more like a feline! And his also insulted me and our treaty!

Me: *growls* YOU called the King of Foxes a cat! Of course he'll attack you! Never call a dog a cat even if they act like one!

Avengers: *Stare at Neko, Kyuubi and me, entertaining, except James and Hawkeye who are staring at Torunn*

Wolfettegirl11: IF you're going to fight, go the Shadowlands! They appriate a good battle and also they would video tape it for me

Kyuubi: *snarls and growls* Watch it cat and next time you insult me or on my turf, I WILL END YOU!

Neko: *hiss and snarls* Bring it mutt, you're a coward!

Kyuubi: *growls and a red mist appears and when it disappears so does he*

Neko: Coward to scared to fight in the Shadowlands

Wolfettegirl11: What did he do to insult you?

Neko: He said cats were just big rats that are stupid! He also insulted me saying I only got the position of Queen of Cats because our mother is Artemis and she is a friend with Bast! He also tried to take my hunting ground!

WOlfettegirl11: *sighs* we'll deal with this later understand?

Neko: *silently hisses and nods*

Wolfettegirl11: Okay now back to Torunn's question* everyone looks back to her*

Torunn: *glares and I hear her muttering something like revenge and death*

Wolfettegirl11: Well?

Torunn: *stays silent glaring at me then smirks* Not answering till hmmm…. What do I want?

Wolfettegirl11: *glares then suddenly realizes* your right Torunn, Torunn will not answer till next chapter or so. SO if you want to know who she like keep reviewing and keep sending truth and dares to out avengers

James: And our dear host!

Wolfettegirl11: ye… wait no way!

Neko: Azari this one is from **Melfy** they ask Can you cook brownies with your electricity?

Wolfettegirl11: Oooo that would be awesome chocolate chip please!

Azari: *shrugs* I have no idea

Neko: Then let's try it out*disappears then reappears with unbaked cookies*

Wolfettegirl11: *grins and tries to reach the cookie batter* I want it!

Neko: Wait for Azari to cook them*she hand him the tray of cookie batter*

Azari: *his tattoos glow as electricity passes through the tray, cookies begin to smell delicious*

WOlfettegirl11: Me first!*takes a bunch and eats them, smiling*they are AWESOME!*Everyone else begin to try some*

Neko: *munches on a cookie*this is all the time we have sorry if we didn't get to your dares

Wolfettegirl11: Till next time and don't forget reviews will make me write faster and make Torunn confess sooner!

Neko: R&R!


	3. WARNING! MUST READ!

MY FELLOW READERS AND WRITES THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got this from g1rldraco7 in one of the chapters. The SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Wolfettegirl11


End file.
